Oh Shenandoah
"Oh Shenandoah" (also called simply "Shenandoah", or "Across the Wide Missouri") is a traditional American folk song of uncertain origin, dating at least to the early 19th century. The song is number 324 in the Roud Folk Song Index, but is not listed amongst the Child Ballads. Lyrics The lyrics may tell the story of a roving trader in love with the daughter of an Indian chief; in this interpretation, the rover tells the chief of his intent to take the girl with him far to the west, across the Missouri River. Other interpretations tell of a pioneer's nostalgia for the Shenandoah River Valley in Virginia, and a young woman who is its daughter; or of a Union soldier in the American Civil War, dreaming of his country home to the west of the Missouri river, in Shenandoah, Iowa (though the town lies some 50 miles east of the river). The provenance of the song is unclear. The song is also associated with escaped slaves. They were said to sing the song in gratitude because the river allowed their scent to be lost. The Shenandoah area made many parts like wheels and seats for wagons going west. These parts were assembled in Conestoga Township, Lancaster County, Pennsylvania and settlers set out in Conestoga wagons down the Ohio River, on the Mississippi and west up the Missouri River. Lyrics were undoubtedly added by rivermen, settlers, and the millions who went west. :Oh Shenandoah, :I long to see you, :And hear your rolling river, :Oh Shenandoah, :I long to see you, :Away, we're bound away :Across the wide Missouri. :I long to see your smiling valley, :And hear your rolling river, :I long to see your smiling valley, :Away, we're bound away :Across the wide Missouri. :'Tis seven years since last I've seen you, :And hear your rolling river, :'Tis seven years since last I've seen you, :Away, we're bound away :Across the wide Missouri. :Oh Shenandoah, :I long to see you, :And hear your rolling river, :Oh Shenandoah, :I long to see you, :Away, we're bound away :Across the wide Missouri. The lyrics as given in Sea Songs and Shanties, collected by W.B. Whall, Master Mariner (1910) is as follows: :Miss-ou-ri, she's a mighty riv-er. :A - way you rolling riv-er. :The red-skins' camp, lies on its bor-ders. :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. :The white man loved the Indian maiden, :A - way you rolling riv-er. :With notions his canoe was laden. (note: Notions = nick-nacks) :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. :"O, Shenandoah, I love your daughter, :A - way you rolling riv-er. :I'll take her 'cross yon rolling water." :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. :The chief disdained the trader's dollars: :A - way you rolling riv-er. :"My daughter never you shall follow." :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. :At last there came a Yankee skipper. :A - way you rolling riv-er. :He winked his eye, and he tipped his flipper. :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. :He sold the chief that fire-water, :A - way you rolling riv-er. :And 'cross the river he stole his daughter. :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. :"O, Shenandoah, I long to hear you, :A - way you rolling riv-er. :Across that wide and rolling river." :Ah-ha, I'm bound a-way, 'Cross the wide, Miss-ou-ri. History Shenandoah was first printed as part of William L. Alden's article "Sailor Songs", in the July 1882 issue of Harper's New Monthly Magazine. The song had become popular as a sea-shanty with British sailors by the 1880s. A Mr. J.E. Laidlaw of San Francisco reported hearing a version sung by a black Barbadian sailor aboard the Glasgow ship Harland in 1894, which went: :Oh, Shenandoah! I hear you calling! :Away, you rolling river! :Yes, far away I hear you calling, :Ha, Ha! I'm bound away across the wide Missouri. :My girl, she's gone far from the river, :Away, you rolling river! :An' I ain't goin' to see her never. :Ha, Ha! I'm bound away, " &c.The Times, Friday, Sep 12, 1930; pg. 8; Issue 45616; col B: Quoted in a letter to the editor written by A.A. Brookington of Liverpool. Brookington added his informant Laidlaw had later heard it sung "almost word for word as the sailor of Harland sang it" in 1926 at Monterey Presidio by a captain of the 9th U.S. Cavalry, and that this regiment, though officered by whites, was made up largely of black troopers. The letter-writer therefore speculated the song was originally a negro spiritual. Alfred Mason Williams' 1895 Studies in Folk-song and Popular Poetry called it a "good specimen of a bowline chant". , as reprinted in In his 1931 book on sea and river chanteys entitled Capstan Bars, David Bone wrote that "Oh Shenandoah" originated as a river shanty and then became popular with sea-going crews in the early 1800s. The U.S. congressman for Missouri Ike Skelton noted in 2005 that local artist George Caleb Bingham immortalized the jolly flatboatmen who plied the Missouri River in the early 1800s; these same flatboatmen were known for their chanties, including the lovely "Oh Shenandoah". This boatmen's song found its way down the Missouri and Mississippi Rivers to the American clipper ships, and thus around the world. The Virginia Military Institute Regimental Band and Glee Club frequently perform this song, as it is widely considered that school's theme song. In this interpretation, Shenandoah refers to the home of the Virginia Military Institute and expresses the longing that a cadet experiences once he is reminded of the valley's beauty by his travels across the 'wide Missouri'. Sea Songs and Shanties, Collected by W.B. Whall, Master Mariner (First edition in Nov 1910), states that it probably originated from American or Canadian "Voyageurs", who were great singers. Thomas Moore drew inspiration from them in his "Canadian Boat Song". The author further goes on and states that he heard it sung over fifty years prior to publishing the book, which place it's origin at least a fair bit earlier than 1860. Besides sung at sea, this song figured in old public school collections. (info taken from page one in the sixth edition of the book) Interim state song of Virginia For a time in early 2006, it appeared that "Shenandoah" would become the "interim state song" for Virginia. While the authorizing legislation passed the Senate of Virginia, the measure died in committee on the Virginia House of Delegates side. It was a problematic choice because the song never specifically mentions Virginia and, in many versions of the song, the name "Shenandoah" refers to an Indian chief, not the Shenandoah Valley or Shenandoah River. However, an early rendition of the song, as related in 1931 by David Bone in Capstan Bars, includes verses that appear to allude to the Shenandoah River, which is partly in Virginia: :Oh, Shenandoah's my native valley. :Aa-way, you rolling river! :Shenandoah is my native valley. :Ah-way, we're bound to go, 'cross th' wide Missouri! :Oh, Shenandoah, it's far I wander. :Aa-way, you rolling river! :Shenandoah, it's far I wander. :Ah-way, we're bound to go, 'cross th' wide Missouri! :Oh, Shenandoah has rushing waters. :Aa-way, you rolling river! :Shenandoah has rushing waters. :Ah-way, we're bound to go, 'cross th' wide Missouri! It is possible that, as the song's popularity spread, flatboatmen of the Missouri might have evolved different lyrics than the bargemen of the Chesapeake and Ohio Canal along the Potomac or sailors of the American clipper fleet out of New Orleans. Recordings * Roanoke College Looking for an Echo * Virginia Military Institute Glee Club * Chanticleer on Out of This World * Paul Robeson on multiple recordings including Ballads for Americans, The Essential Paul Robeson, Spirituals, Folksongs & Hymns * Mickey Newbury on multiple recordings including Live in England, * Mormon Tabernacle Choir on multiple recordings including America's Choir, Choral Adagios, Essential Choral Classics. * The Westminster Chorus winning performance in their 2009 Llangollen International Musical Eisteddfod "Choir of the World" competition set * Jo Stafford on American Folk Songs (Corinthian, 1950) * Bing Crosby on How the West Was Won (Bing Crosby album) (RCA Records, 1959) * Harry Belafonte on a 1952 single and on Belafonte at Carnegie Hall (RCA Records, 1959) * Michael Holliday on "Hi!" (EMI Columbia, 1957) * Michael Landon on Bonanza: Ponderosa Party Time (RCA, 1962) * The Statler Brothers on Big Country Hits (Columbia, 1967) * The King's Singers on The King's Singers: Original Debut Recording (1971) * Tennessee Ernie Ford on The Folk Album (Capitol, 1971) * Hannes Wader on Hannes Wader Singt Shanties (1978) * Thin Lizzy as a part of the title medley on Black Rose: A Rock Legend (1979) * Bob Dylan on Down in the Groove (1988) * Connie Dover on "Somebody" (Taylor Park Music, 1991) * The Kelly Family on Honest Workers (1991) * Jimmy Kelly of The Kelly Family on his solo album Roots - Diggin' Deeper (2009) * Small Potatoes on RAW (1993) * Jerry Garcia and David Grisman on Not For Kids Only - combined with Brahms's Lullaby (1993) * Arlo Guthrie on Son of the Wind (Rising Son, 1994) * Glen Campbell on The Artistry of Glen Campbell (Capitol, 1972) or The Essential Glen Campbell Volume One (Capitol CDP-33288, 1994) * Bill Frisell on Good Dog, Happy Man (Nonesuch, 1999) * Keith Jarrett on The Melody At Night, With You (ECM, 1999) * Nathan Gunn on American Anthem (EMI, 1999) * Dave Alvin on Public Domain: Songs From the Wild Land (Hightone Records, 2000) * Shusha on Shusha / This is the day (Bgocd531, 2001) * Sissel Kyrkjebø with The Chieftains on Sissel (Decca, 2002) * David Daniels on A quiet thing (Virgin Classics 724354560025, 2003) * Richard Thompson on 1000 Years of Popular Music (Beeswing, 2003) * Roger McGuinn on Limited Edition (April First Productions, 2004) * Archibald Asparagus on VeggieTales: Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs (Big Idea, 2004) * Judy Garland on That Old Feeling - Classic Ballads from the Judy Garland Show (Savoy Jazz label, 2005) * Allan Holdsworth on Against The Clock - The Essential (2005) * The Corries on Flower of Scotland (Moidart, 2006) * Bruce Springsteen and the Seeger Sessions Band on We Shall Overcome: The Seeger Sessions (Columbia, 2006) * Land of Lakes Choirboys on The Voice of the Children (2007) * Van Morrison with The Chieftains on The Best of Van Morrison Volume 3 (Manhattan/EMI, 2007) * Hayley Westenra on Celtic Treasure (Decca B000MTDRJA, 2007) * Bryn Terfel on A Song in my Heart (UCJ, 2007) * Bread and Roses, an American Folk Punk band, on Deep River Day (Fistolo, 2007) * Michigan State University Children's Choir, the Grammy Award-winning youth choir associated with Michigan State University, on "America the Beautiful: Songs of Our Heritage" * Tyler James on Sweet Relief (Son of Geert Music, 2007) * Jim McGrath on Red Right Returning (Wepecket Island Records, 2007) * Charlie Haden on Rambling Boy (DECCA, 2008) * Liam Clancy from the Album''The Wheels of Life'' (2008) * Trampled By Turtles Feat. Rich Mattson on Duluth (Banjodad, 2008) * Youn Sun Nah on Voyage (ACT,2009) * The Harvard Glee Club on multiple recordings; arrangements by Archibald T. Davison and Jameson Marvin References External links *Link to live recording with Sissel singing backed up by The Chieftains *[http://history.sandiego.edu/gen/snd/shenandoah.html David Bone: Capstan Bars] *Old fashioned spelling with midi *Shorter version *[http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=5221211&sc=emaf NPR interview "The Music and Life of Richard Thompson" (Fresh Air from WHYY with Terry Gross) which includes the song as sung by Thompson] Oh Shenandoah Oh Shenandoah Category:Virginia culture Category:Songs of the American Civil War Oh Shenandoah Shenandoah Category:Jo Stafford songs Category:Bob Dylan songs sv:Shenandoah